Personal Stalker
by KBones
Summary: Wrath was determined to befriend everyone, and when one human proved to be difficult, Wrath wouldn't give up. Neither would he, he wouldn't be friends with any Covie. Gift for Dillion and Colour


**Aivia here wishing Dillion and Colour a big Happy Birthday. A big thank you to Exilo and Sentimental Semantics for helping out with this. Hope you enjoy it Dillion. Wrath Belongs to me, Jordan belongs to Dillion, mentioned Exilius belongs to Exilo.**

_

* * *

_

_Personal Stalker_

"Slimy fuckers." Jordan was never in a particularly good mood, but it was clear to any that passed the hangar that he was even more pissed off than usual. "Slimy bugs, crawling over you," he said, talking to Big Daddy. Those damn bugs, the Drones, they loved Big Daddy for some reason. If Jordan left for even a moment, he would come back to them crawling all over the mech.

They gave him something to do, at least. Since the treaty, there hadn't exactly been much fighting, and there sure as hell wasn't any need for something as heavy as Big Daddy. Polishing the armoured hull was about all Jordan ever had to do anymore.

Wrath poked her head around the corner. she'd heard from Exi about the "fake Jiralhanae" that was in the hanger and she had wanted to see it for herself. She walked over, the usual spring in her step.

"Hi there, my name is the Prophetess of Wrath, but my friends call me Har." She said cheerfully. Jordan just ignored the Prophetess. She huffed and tried again; perhaps the Human didn't hear her.

"Hi, I'm Wrath, but my friends call me Har," She repeated a little louder, but once again was met with silence. Wrath frowned; this human was very antisocial. But, as most of the crew eventually found out, just ignoring her never worked. Jordan continued to polish Big Daddy, still pretending that Wrath didn't exist. Wrath narrowed her eyes at the Human, she would get him to talk to her eventually she just needed to be patient. She sat down on the floor where she stood.

And patient she was. Wherever Jordan was, Wrath was sure to be near. She was always a few steps behind him, waiting by doors as he entered, if she couldn't go in. A few times Jordan tried to avoid her, going through one door and exiting through another, but Wrath was smarter than that. She was always one step ahead. She became his shadow. Jordan thought of just telling the Prophetess to fuck off, but that would be giving in. He was sure that she would get bored eventually.

Most of the crew started making bets on who would break first. Most were on Jordan after most of them got the 'Wrath stalker treatment' themselves. Jordan mostly told them to go fuck themselves; there was no way in hell he would be caught talking to a Covie.

A few days later, Jordan was walking around the ship, smiling to himself. There had been no sign of his stalker all day. Jordan had begun to think that the Prophetess had given up. This assumption caused him to frown when he heard the familiar voice of said Prophetess in the hanger. Glancing around the corner he cursed when he saw her sitting in front of Big Daddy, he didn't approach just yet, curious to see what the Prophetess would do. But if she harmed one screw on his body she better be able to dodge bullets as well as she could follow him.

"- So Big Daddy, your master does not seem very nice to me. But I hope eventually we can be friends. I don't know why he is so mean, I mean… I just want to be friends, is there so much harm in that?" She sighed. Jordan decided that he was tired of listening to her whine and made an appearance.

"Hi Jordan!" Wrath chimed, she'd found out his name quite early on, and now every morning, it's 'Hi Jordan' or 'How are you Jordan?' Jordan, as usual, ignored her. Wrath expected no different, she just sat there, humming to herself like a child would when bored. Jordan turned to Wrath, fire in his eyes.

"Alright. where are they?" He almost yelled. Wrath's eyes widened in surprise when he finally spoke to her.

"W-w-what are you talking about, Jordan?" She stuttered out after a few moments. Jordan growled, walking over to where the Prophetess sat, and despite the Prophetess being taller than him, Jordan lifted her right off the ground.

"Where are my tools? The ones I use for Big Daddy's maintenance." He asked again.

Wrath quivered in his grip. "I-I don't know." She mumbled. Jordan swore angrily and dropped her. Wrath scrambled to her feet. "I'll find them for you." She exclaimed.

Wrath wracked her brains, trying to think who would take the tools. The Sangheili were too proud, the Jiralhanae were…well Jiralhanae, Wrath doubted they would play games like that. She asked around for a while, scratching each species off her list, each member of the crew in her memory, she never forgot a name. She was walking around the ship when she tripped and landed on her face. Glancing back at what she tripped over she grinned when she came face to face with a screwdriver, a screwdriver that had the name Jordan written on its handle. She followed the hall the screwdriver was in when she saw a hammer on the floor. Picking it up she continued to walk along, stopping every now and again to pick a fallen tool up. She giggled when she saw the source of the thievery. A single Yanme'e sat on the floor, looking through a tool bag.

"So I've finally found you," Wrath chimed, walking forward slightly. The Yanme'e paused, glancing down at Wrath, before moving back slightly. Wrath jumped at the thief, who took off into the air, the tools she'd collected going all over the floor. She chased after the bug, earning a few laughs from passing marines.

"Hey Jordan, you gotta see this." One marine said, before walking off. Puzzled Jordan stopped what he was doing and followed. Wrath was chasing the Yanme'e around in a circle. Jordon couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Stepping into the circle he grabbed the Drone, snatching back his tool bag and letting the bugger go. "If I catch you near my tool again, I'll shoot you, you slimy git!" He called after it as it flew away, Wrath sat on the floor, rather dizzy from all the running around. Jordan knelt beside her, a smile on his face.

"I got your tools back." She said softly.

"I noticed… what was your name again?" Jordan asked, although he already knew.

" Hi I'm the Prophetess of Wrath, but my friends call me Har." Wrath repeated, holding out her hand, like she'd seen humans do.

"…I'm Jordan. nice to meet you," He replied, taking her hand and pulling her up.

From that day on, Jordan lost a Stalker, and gained a friend.


End file.
